


sigh

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Masturbation, They dont actually fuck, iwa is a thirsty bab, iwaizumi is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: Fuck. Iwaizumi thought to himself. Fuck me.
 
  Or don’t. Either way, I’m fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> titled 'sigh' because that's the name of the .docx file
> 
> unbeta'd sorry for some mistakes

_Fuck._ Iwaizumi thought to himself. _Fuck me._

_Or don’t. Either way, I’m fucked._ Iwaizumi’s face was blank and red, leg twitching slightly at the hot, sleeping, _grinding_ Oikawa on top of his thigh.

He tried to stay _perfectly still_ as Oikawa moaned softly into his ear. His hands were tightly gripping the bedsheets as he willed himself _not_ to get hard.

Well, he tried not to. He could feel a stirring in his lower regions that he steadily tried to ignore.

He closed his eyes tightly when he heard a soft _“ah,”_ stem from Oikawa.

_It’s not like he’d know…_ His inner voice _(the bad, annoying one that kept taunting him about Oikawa)_ taunted once again.

_But he’s your friend! Who gets nightmares! And the only reason why he sleeps over is because of those nightmares! We couldn’t possibly do that to him!_ His more logical side argued.

Iwaizumi turned his head to the other side to try and get Oikawa’s scent out of his head, to try and clear his mind, but to no avail. Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch slightly as Oikawa whimpered under his breath, the soft sound echoing through the quiet room.

Iwaizumi kept his eyes closed, and slowly the noises died down, along with Oikawa’s movements. His hard-on was definitely still there, though.

He stayed still as he felt Oikawa stir. Breathed deeply and pretended to still be asleep as Oikawa hummed softly, most likely rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He tried not to move when he felt Oikawa sit up, then gasp in surprise and pleasure as his clothed erection bumped against Iwaizumi’s thigh. Iwaizumi prayed to every deity he could think of that Oikawa would be convinced that he was asleep.

“… Iwa-chan…?” The sound of Oikawa’s soft voice, still rough from sleep, reached his ears. He supressed a shiver and stayed still, breathing deeply, pretending to be asleep. He felt Oikawa roll off him slowly, and the bed dipped beside him. _Good._ He thought. _He’s going to get up and most likely jerk himself off in the bath—_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, pleased sigh from the man beside him. He froze. A soft, muffled moan floated to his ears. He slowly opened one eye, then both eyes, and finally he glanced to the side.

He saw Oikawa, laying on his side, turned away from Iwaizumi, shirt riding up slightly. He could see the pale skin of Oikawa’s waist and hip, and the slightest bit of his butt if he really tried. He swallowed as he saw Oikawa’s arm shifting up his torso. Another muffled moan echoed through the room. Oikawa’s other hand was probably muffling his noises.

“Ahn…” Oikawa’s soft voice made Iwaizumi’s heart beat faster. “Yes,” He could hear Oikawa whisper. The soft, wet noises coming from the other side of the bed definitely didn’t help Iwaizumi try and suppress the stirring in his lower stomach. In fact, they were encouraging it.

“Ah- ah—“ The bed creaked slowly as Oikawa started to rock his hips forward into his hand slightly. Soft whimpers filled the room as Oikawa kept shifting his hips back and forth into his hand. Iwaizumi’s eyes were blown wide at this point, mesmerized at the sight. He felt a slow burn in his lower stomach and he _knew_ he was hard. _I mean, who wouldn’t be, right?_ He reasoned with himself. _Oikawa’s a... He’s, uh, well, he’s hot. Handsome. With a good body. Great butt. Personality-wise, he’s slightly an asshole, but what can you do? He’s been trapped in a timeless labyrinth for 647 years. ‘Six-hundred forty-seven years, seven months, three weeks, four days, eleven hours, forty-one minutes, and a few seconds.’ He’d definitely say._ Iwaizumi absently thought as he continued to stare at Oikawa’s steadily growing movements.

Then, Oikawa seemed to choke back a moan, back arching and movements stilling. Iwaizumi could only assume he came. Iwaizumi could hear him panting softly before slowly sitting up. He rapidly realised that if Oikawa were to turn around and look back at the bed, as he most likely would do so he could exit the door, he would definitely see Iwaizumi, cheeks red and dick hard. Iwaizumi quickly remedied this by _quietly_ and _carefully_ bringing the blanket up and over his face and hips. He felt the other weight on the bed leave and he breathed a soft sigh of relief. He was about pretend to wake up when he felt a touch on his stomach. He tried not to freeze up. Slowly, he felt the cloth of the blanket be pulled over his feet, too. Next came a touch by his shoulder, to slowly pull the blanket off his face. He quickly smoothed his features and willed his blush to leave. Slowly and gently, he was tucked back into bed by Oikawa. He felt a soft hand ruffle his hair before leaving, the soft click of the closing door echoing through the now-quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> slowly trying to get back into writing after a Very Long Hiatus  
> 


End file.
